When I Loved Someone (Sequel of Speck of Hope!)
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP! Se Hoon menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ya…ia akui, ia takkan pernah bisa menghapus perasaannya ini. Kalau seperti ini…lebih baik Se Hoon mempertahankannya, membiarkannya tumbuh semakin dalam. Walau itu mengoyak hatinya sekalipun, tapi…dengan seulas senyuman Lu Han, Se Hoon yakin mampu bertahan. - EXO, Shounen-Ai, HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**When I Loved Someone [Chapter 1]**

**.**

**Character(s) : Oh Se Hoon (Se Hun), Xi Lu Han, other**

**Disclaimer : PLOT IS MINE! Don't bash the character(s)**

**.**

**.**

**_Chap 1 : I Can't_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**The view of your back, leaving me on this rainy road**_

_**Because I couldn't do anything again,**_

_**I regret it again everyday. I'm sorry,**_

_**I pray, I want you to be back. **_

_**I can't. I can't stand it. I cannot stand a day without you. **_

_**My tears are falling again. **_

_**Will I be able to forget you ? When will I be like that till ? **_

* * *

.

Se Hoon tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Manik matanya terus dan mungkin hanya menatap seseorang yang sedang tertawa di sudut ruangan, Lu Han.

Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah tiga tahun. Dalam hati Se Hoon terus bertanya, apakah Lu Han merindukannya seperti Se Hoon merindukan namja itu? Ah… Se Hoon lupa, mereka baru saja berkenalan setengah jam lalu.

"_A-a…aku…aku…uum…Se- Se Hoon imnida…"_

Se Hoon ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Jong In saja sampai terkejut melihatnya segugup itu. Tidak pernah Se Hoon seperti ini. Ia tipikal namja yang percaya diri, apalagi soal berkenalan. Se Hoon sendiri masih ingat saat pertama kali ia training, dengan senyum maut dan kepercayaan diri super ia berkenalan dengan semua sunbae dan hoobaenya. Tak heran jika Se Hoon cepat disukai. Tapi tadi… itu seolah bukan Oh Se Hoon.

Itu memang bukan Oh Se Hoon. Se Hoon akan menjadi orang lain jika ada sagkut pautnya dengan Lu Han.

"Oh Se Hoooon~~" nafas Jong In menggelitik leher Se Hoon, membuatnya refleks meninju wajah Jong In. Yah, hanya pukulan lembut, tapi Jong In menanggapinya dengan berlebihan.

"Yak! Appo! Wajahku ini asset perusahaan, Oh Se Hoon! Kalau wajahku rusak, bagaimana? Aku ini face dari EXO-K! Haduuh~ Kyung Soo hyung dimana? Appooo…" Jong In mengusa-usap pipi kirinya yang terkena smack down Se Hoon dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Se Hoon memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sejak bergaul dengan Kyung Soo hyung, kau tambah cerewet, Kkamjjong."

"Aish, kenapa dia malah asik bersama Zi Tao hyung? Ish, dia melupakanku, tega sekali…" Jong In meratapi nasib. Se Hoon mendengus sebal karena merasa omongannya dicampakan. Padahal kata-kata ejekan yang dikeluarkan Se Hoon cukup bagus.

"Menyebalkan," Jong In kembali menatap Se Hoon, "Kau juga! Kenapa suka sekali memukulku?!"

"Kau dulu yang mulai, menggelitikiku dari belakang. Memangnya aku suka?!" balas Se Hoon.

Jong In menggumam sebal, lalu kemudian sebuah cengiran khas Kim Jong In terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Aku baru ingat, tadi kau sempat gugup saat berkenalan dengan salah satu dari mereka…euum… Xi Lu Han!"

DEG~

Mendengar nama itu Se Hoon lagi-lagi salah tingkah. Ia merasa wajahnya mulai panas dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya dari Jong In—dari ejekan Jong In.

"Huumm…baru pertama kali kulihat seorang Oh Se Hoon bertingkah aneh, gugup bukan gayamu, Se Hun-ah, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa mungkin—oh lihat! Wajahmu merah!"

Blush~

Diejek habis-habisan seperti itu membuat Se Hoon semakin ingin mencekik Jong In. Tapi anehnya, Oh Se Hoon yang selalu bisa membalas kata-kata Kim Jong In sekarang hanya diam seribu bahasa. Terbukti, jika menyangkut Lu Han, Se Hoon memang bukan Oh Se Hoon yang normal.

"Apa jangan-jangan…" Jong In mendekatkan wajahnya pada Se Hoon dengan tatapan menggoda, "Kau suka pada Lu Han hyung?"

"MWO?! ANIYA!"

Se Hoon segera menutup mulutnya sementara Jong In sudah berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa bahagia. Se Hoon segera membungkuk berkali-kali pada sepuluh orang anggota EXO dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Ia lalu menendang Jong In yang masih tertawa lebar.

.

"Siapa itu, Min Seok-hyung?" tanya Lu Han sambil berusaha melihat diantara Yi Fan dan Joon Myun yang ada didepannya.

"Dua magnae kita, Lu Han, mereka berdua memang begitu, tidak usah diperdulikan…" jawab Min Seok sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Kim Jong In? Oh Se Hoon? Magnae?" _

Lu Han tersenyum manis melihat dua makhluk yang sedang bergulat itu, _"Manisnya…"_

.

"Bwahahahahaha… Oh Se Hoon… teriakan yang sempurna! Aku benar, bukan? Kau bukan dirimu lagi setelah mengenal Lu—mpphhff."

Se Hoon segera menutup mulut Jong In sebelum ia membocorkan rahasia negara versi Oh Se Hoon. Se Hoon kemudian tersenyum canggung pada hyung-hyungnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mereka-sedang-apa-ribut-sekali-mencurigakan.

"Mianhae…jangan pedulikan kami, ini masalah antar-magnae." Kata Se Hoon sambil sesekali melotot kepada Jong In yang terus berontak ingin melepas tangan Se Hoon dari mulutnya.

Tanpa disadari, diam-diam daritadi Lu Han sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun pada Jong In dan Se Hoon. Entahlah, ia merasa tontonan didepannya sangat menarik dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Kalian itu, setidaknya cobalah akrab pada hyung-hyung baru kalian…" kata Baekhyun mencoba menasehati Se Hoon dan Jong In. Namun dua orang itu masih tetap saling melotot, tidak menghiraukan nasehat bijak Byun Baek Hyun.

"Haaah…biarkan saja mereka itu," sahut Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja tinggi itu.

"Kau membela mereka?"

"Aniya, kubilang biarkan saja begitu, mereka itu memang selalu seperti itu, Baek Hyun-ah…"

"Tetap saja itu artinya kau membela tingkah mereka, Chan Yeol-ah, harusnya kau membelaku yang ingin menasehati mereka!"

"Ne, arasseo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang tabiat mereka seperti itu, tidak akan ada gunanya, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Setidaknya coba dulu, Park Chan Yeol!"

"Buktinya mereka tidak mendengarmu! Nasehatmu gagal, Bacon~"

"Aish, tidak seperti itu, EggYeol!"

Delapan orang yang ada di ruangan itu serentak memutar kedua bola mata mereka melihat tingkah Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol yang sangat kekanakan. Delapan orang? Ternyata, tanpa mereka sadari Se Hoon dan Jong In sudah menghilang sebelum kedua makhluk tadi memulai pertengkarannya.

.

* * *

_**I still cannot erase you**_

_**I keep thinking about you**_

_**I really miss you**_

_**I cannot sleep at all at night**_

_**The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart **_

_**The place that you left**_

_**I really miss you**_

_**And I cannot sleep at all at night**_

* * *

.

Se Hoon memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan anak rambutnya. Tidak berhasil. Ia masih resah, masih berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang senyum indah Lu Han dari benaknya. Tetap saja, tidak berhasil.

"Jadi…kau benar-benar suka pada Lu Han hyung?" Jong In meminta penjelasan lebih pada namja yang kini sedang melamun menatap kolam ikan didepannya.

Se Hoon menarik napas panjang. Hatinya sedikit lega telah mengeluarkan segala perasaannya, walau bukan pada Lu Han. Setidaknya Jong In bisa menjaga rahasia, pikir Se Hoon. Se Hoon bersyukur Jong In tidak mengejek ataupun mentertawainya. Jong In memang mengerti Se Hoon. Bukankah ia yang membantu Se Hoon bangkit dari keterpurukan?

"Se Hun-ah?"

Se Hoon mengangguk kaku. Hatinya tiba-tiba membuka luka lamanya lagi. Saat dimana ia seperti seekor pungguk yang merindukan sang rembulan, saat-saat dimana ia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Tanpa berani mendekat, hanya terus bersembunyi dibelakang kata "ditolak" dan "dijauhi" atau lebih parah, "dibenci".

Dan kini, Se Hoon ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya pada Lu Han kini bahkan jauh lebih besar. Tidak pernah berkurang, apalagi menghilang. Se Hoon pun sudah menyerah untuk mencoba menepisnya. Yang terjadi justru, lagi-lagi, perasaan menentang logikanya.

Se Hoon mencoba untuk meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa amat sangat perih pada dada kirinya. Luka itu, yang membawanya pada kata patah hati, pada kata kekecewaan, dan pada keterpurukan, seolah ingin mengajaknya merasakan itu lagi. Namun kali ini, dengan konteks yang lebih membahagiakan.

Setidaknya, jika Se Hoon merasakan itu lagi, Lu Han telah mengetahui namanya.

Jong In menghela napasnya. Ia memang tidak pernah mengalami apa yang Se Hoon alami. Tapi, saat ia melihat kilat kekecewaan dan rasa sakit dalam mata sahabatnya itu, ia pun mengerti, seberapa berat dan seberapa besar luka yang Se Hoon rasakan.

Jong In terkesiap saat otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran, "Apakah… 'keadaan menyedihkan'mu ada hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya Jong In hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat Se Hoon kembali bersedih.

Jong In masih ingat bagaimana keadaan Se Hoon saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu ia melihat—tepatnya mengintip—Se Hoon yang sedang menari dengan lincah. Seketika itu pula Jong In terkesima, namun kemudian tertunduk miris melihat mata seorang Oh Se Hoon tidak bercahaya. Ia menari tanpa cahayanya, tanpa gairah, tanpa keinginan. Dan Jong In tidak suka itu.

Sejak saat itu ia bertekad untuk membangkitkan cahaya Se Hoon. Jong In masih ingat waktu itu Se Hoon sangatlah dingin, sedikit—bahkan mungkin tidak pernah—bicara. Jong In seakan tengah melakukan monolog saat bersama dengan Se Hoon. Tapi ia bersyukur, Se Hoon sama sekali tidak pernah menolak ataupun menghindari kehadirannya.

Lalu eomma Se Hoon pun berkata pada Jong In bahwa dulu Se Hoon pernah tersenyum. Sering, bahkan terhitung berlebihan. Se Hoon adalah pribadi yang hangat dan ceria, dulu. Hanya saja, suatu kejadian membuat hatinya membeku dan sulit dicairkan lagi. Kejadian yang tak pernah Se Hoon ungkapkan pada siapa pun.

Se Hoon terlalu egois menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, pikir Jong In saat itu.

Namun lambat laun ia mengerti, bahwa Se Hoon tidak ingin menyulitkan siapa pun, bahkan orang yang tidak merasa disulitkan sekali pun. Se Hoon bertahan hanya karena orang-orang disekitarnya, orang-orang yang menyayanginya tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Se Hoon tidaklah egois. Ia justru lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

Jong In tersenyum, usahanya tidak sia-sia. Sebagai hadiah, ia telah mendapat seorang teman yang sangat berharga, Oh Se Hoon.

Jong In menepuk pundak Se Hoon, "Sudahlah, jangan menekan perasaanmu lagi. Sudah saatnya kau bertindak sesuai dengan kata hatimu, Se Hun-ah. Dengan melawan, itu malah akan terasa lebih menyakitkan."

Se Hoon memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin berhadapan dengan tatapan simpati Jong In. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya, "Memangnya…kau mengerti?"

Jong In terkekeh, "Kalau aku bilang iya?"

Se Hoon tersentak, masih memalingkan wajahnya, "Maksudmu…kau juga menyukai…namja…?"

Jong In berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Bukan begitu, pabbo…" ia lalu menatap ikan-ikan koi didepannya, berusaha mengacaukan gerombolan ikan koi disudut kolam.

"Aku juga pernah jatuh cinta. Apa menurutmu itu salah? Cinta itu berasal dari Tuhan, dan Tuhan tidak pernah salah. Memangnya apa bedanya cinta yang kau rasakan dengan yang kurasakan? Namanya sama-sama cinta, rasanya juga sama. Jantung berdebar, wajah memanas, salah tingkah…"

Jong In menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Cinta itu buta, bukan? Cinta tak memandang agama, ras, bahasa, fisik, mental, umur, status, dan gender. Kenapa? Karena cinta itu buta, Oh Se Hoon…"

Dan Se Hoon mulai menikmati hembusan angin sore itu.

.

* * *

_**I think of you getting up. Let's forget and erase all our bad memories. **_

_**(I'm sorry) How would you ? I cannot say anything besides 'I'm sorry'. **_

_**Come to me, everything is fine now. **_

_**We will start everything over, over again. **_

* * *

.

Musim gugur di Korea Selatan membuat langkah Se Hoon semakin ringan. Ia suka angin musim gugur, selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Ditambah guguran dedaunan yang seakan menyambut setiap langkahnya, Se Hoon merasa berjalan pada cerminan surga. Mungkin itulah alasan Se Hoon memilih keluar dorm diam-diam. Ia merapatkan jaketnya saat ia merasa angin semakin gencar menusuk kulit putihnya.

SM bilang EXO akan debut dengan konsep sama dengan nama mereka, EXO – Extra Ordinary. Tidak biasa. Manusia super, mungkin? Se Hoon masih menerka. Pikirannya melayang pada game Avatar yang akhir-akhir ini sering dimainkannya bersama Jong In.

Kalau memang benar begitu, Se Hoon ingin bisa mengendalikan angin.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah gereja. Ah, hari ini dia belum ke gereja sama sekali. Biasanya ia akan mendatangi tempat indah ini selesai latihan, dua jam lagi, tapi sekarang hatinya seolah menuntunnya memasuki gedung putih itu.

Se Hoon duduk disalah satu kursi dipojok belakang, tempat favoritnya karena dekat dengan jendela. Lima orang termasuk dirinya datang hari ini. Se Hoon tidak terlalu peduli, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mengosongkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi banyak hal.

Se Hoon memejamkan mata, ia tautkan tangannya satu sama lain didepan dada, lalu mencoba untuk berdoa.

Ia masih memikirkan tentang perasaan bodohnya itu. Kata-kata Jong In memang membuatnya sedikit lega, tapi mengatakan itu jauh lebih mudah daripada harus melakukan. Ia tidak bisa, tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dan juga tidak bisa untuk menguburnya. Se Hoon serba salah. Sedikit saja Se Hoon tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, ia bisa saja kehilangan Lu Han selamanya.

Perasaannya terlalu besar, hingga ia sendiri pun sulit untuk mengontrolnya. Tapi jika ia berterus terang, apa yang akan Lu Han lakukan? Se Hoon masih dibayangi akan tiga kata menyakitkan itu, ditolak, dijauhi, dan dibenci.

"_Lu Han hyung…sekarang kau sudah bisa kuraih…kau tidak lagi menjadi bintang yang sangat jauh dan sulit kujangkau. Hanya saja, tubuhku lah yang tidak bisa bergerak untuk menggapaimu…"_

Jadi biarlah…biarlah Oh Se Hoon yang pengecut ini hanya bisa memendam perasaannya. Biarlah Se Hoon hanya bisa menjadi malaikat pelindung bagi Lu Han. Se Hoon akan berusaha menjaga Lu Han, menjadi orang pertama yang menghapus air matanya, menjadi orang pertama yang ada disampingnya saat ia bersedih, saat ia terluka. Agar Se Hoon yang menanggung semua luka Lu Han, agar malaikatnya itu tidak pernah kehilangan cahayanya.

_._

* * *

_Untuk melupakanmu, aku tak bisa…_

_Untuk mencintaimu, aku tak bisa…_

_Maka biarkanlah aku bertahan, bertahan dengan luka dan perasaan bodoh ini…_

_Karena untuk menghapusnya pun, aku takkan pernah bisa…_

* * *

.

Se Hoon tersenyum, lalu perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

DEG!

Se Hoon tercengang. Darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir saat itu juga. Lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya mendadak kaku mendapati sosok indah sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"_Tuhan…kau tidak perlu mengirimkan satu malaikatmu untuk menghiburku…"_

"Kau sudah selesai, Se Hoon-ah?"

"_Tuhan…bukan hanya rupanya, bahkan suaranya pun sangat mirip dengan Lu Han hyung…apa kesalahan malaikat cantik ini sehingga kau menurunkannya ke bumi?"_

"Annyeooong~" Lu Han mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Se Hoon, "kau kenapa?"

Se Hoon terkesiap, berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang hampir membuatnya pingsan saking cepatnya. Se Hoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Lu-Lu Han…hyung?"

Lu Han terkekeh pelan, "Ne, ini aku."

Blush~

Se Hoon menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ah…dunia sangat kejam. Kenapa tawa Lu Han bisa semempesona itu? kalau terus begini bagaimana bisa Se Hoon mengendalikan dirinya?

"Semuanya mencarimu, dan kebetulan aku sedang ingin ke gereja. Ternyata kau disini, kebetulan sekali." Kata Lu Han, masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"_Jeongmal?" _Se Hoon berusaha untuk tidak melonjak kegirangan mengetahui Lu Han datang sendiri, dan… _"Kebetulan atau takdir?"_

Kini Se Hoon tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Aku ingin berdo'a dulu, mau menungguku?"

"_Tentu saja! Sampai besok pun aku mau!"_

"Ngg…ne, hyung…tentu."

Lu Han tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin berlama-lama dengan Se Hoon. Lu Han tidak mengerti, dia juga tidak ingin mengerti, ia hanya ingin mengenal Se Hoon. _Mengenalnya lebih jauh._

Lu Han duduk disamping Se Hoon. Ia menarik napas panjang, memejamkan mata, kemudian menautkan jemarinya didepan dada.

Se Hoon masih terkesima, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Benarkah ini nyata? Kebajikan apa yang dilakukannya sehingga mendapat anugrah sebesar ini? Selama ini, Se Hoon hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Tanpa berani mendekat, hanya mengamati dan mengagumi. Tapi sekarang, sungguh keajaiban, Xi Lu Han lah yang mendatanginya.

Se Hoon merasakan pipinya lagi-lagi memanas. Lu Han… begitu dekat dengannya… kalau boleh, ia ingin menyentuh wajah itu, malaikat yang masih membawa sinarnya… Kalau boleh… Se Hoon sangat ingin… ini pertama kalinya ia berada begitu dekat dengan malaikatnya…

Tanpa sadar, jemari Se Hoon telah bergerak untuk menyentuh kulit mulus Lu Han. Sangat hati-hati, begitu pelan, seolah Lu Han terlalu rapuh sehingga bila disentuh pun akan menghilang…

Lu Han membuka matanya, lalu menghembuskan napas tenang. Se Hoon yang menyadari itu dengan refleks menjauhkan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh wajah malaikatnya itu sambil merutuk.

"_Oh Se Hoon pabbo… apa yang kau lakukan?! Sadar, Se Hoon, sadar! Kendalikan dirimu!"_

Lu Han menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Se Hoon, "Aku sudah selesai, Se Hoon-ah…euumm…" Lu Han tampak berpikir, dan Se Hoon masih tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan kagumnya pada sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"…aku ingin beli bubble tea… mau ikut bersamaku?"

"_Tuhan…dengan apa kau ciptakan dia? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya? Seolah ia adalah matahari…dan aku bunga mataharinya.."_

"Se Hoon-ah, bagaimana? Kenapa diam?"

"_Tuhan… kumohon hentikan waktu sekarang juga…"_

"Ah…kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa… aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Lu Han tersenyum manis lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"…_aku… aku… tidak ingin kehilangannya… lagi."_

GREP.

"A-aku…ikut…hyung…"

Lu Han menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih dicekal Se Hoon dengan tatapan kaget bercampur heran. Se Hoon yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepas cekalannya dengan rasa malu luar biasa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan detak jantung dan pipinya yang telah merona.

"_Aneh…kenapa aku merasa…hangat?"_

Lu Han langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul. Ketika kulit putih Se Hoon bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, Lu Han merasakan sensasi aneh… seperti… sensasi bubble tea…

Lu Han tersenyum lembut, _"Mungkin dia masih malu padaku, tingkahnya masih kaku." _Pikir Lu Han. Ia menatap Se Hoon yang masih menunduk, dan tanpa ia sadari senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kajja…"

Lu Han menarik tangan Se Hoon lalu berdua, mereka menyusuri musim gugur dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya.

.

* * *

_Sungguh, aku tak bisa…_

_Mengapa kau begitu bersinar?_

_Tubuhku bergerak sesuai hatiku…_

_Dan separuh hatiku, ada padamu…_

* * *

_._

_**I keep thinking of you at night, I cannot sleep**_

_**Why did I turn on this love show**_

_**The distance between us has increased**_

_**I was the servant of this love**_

_**Why did we fight ? Why were we like that ? **_

_**Did you lose the sight ? We used to be in love. **_

_**Why am I stuck in this moment ? The one I need is you, silly.**_

**(U-Kiss - 0330)**

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue_  
_**

**.**

* * *

.

**SEQUEL SPECK OF HOPE!** Hehehehehe~ *nyengir malem jumat(?)* nih FF gaje bahasanya kelewat lebay -_- entah kerasukan apa aku waktu ngetiknya -,-

Dan... ada ChanBaek dikit! Ahahahaha... aku emang nggak bisa lepas dari mereka mau gimana lagi o_o

.

**BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO :**

**Selia, 12Wolf, Bubble KimChii, totomato****  
**

Yang udah bersedia me-review FF gaje **Speck of Hope **:D *hug atu-atu*

.

Now... mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

******When I Loved Someone [Chapter 2]**

******.**

**Character(s) : Oh Se Hoon (Se Hun), Xi Lu Han, other**

**Disclaimer : PLOT IS MINE! Don't bash the character(s)**

**.**

**WARNING! Shounen-Ai (Boys Love), plot membosankan dan hiperbolis, OOC parah!**

**.**

**.**

**_Chap 2 : Hun and Han, Moon and Sun_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Everyday I hold out comforting myself "it'll be alright"**_

_**But it makes me afraid little by little**_

_**I tell myself to believe in myself, but I don't**_

_**Now I don't know how longer I can hold out**_

* * *

.

Langkahnya ringan. Ringan sekali. Bahkan ia merasa kakinya tidak menapak, untaian nada-nada indah seolah mengiringi setiap langkah bahagianya.

Se Hoon tidak suka mimpi, karena itu tidak nyata. Tapi jika ini adalah mimpi, ia tak ingin bangun lagi.

Se Hoon menatap punggung Lu Han yang berlari didepannya—sedikit heran kenapa tidak ada sepasang sayap disana—lalu matanya beralih pada kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

Blush~

Pipi Se Hoon bersemu merah, jantungnya seperti dinamit yang siap meledak pada hitungan nol, ada suatu gemuruh bahagia yang membuat air matanya mendesak keluar. Air mata bahagia. Namun mati-matian Se Hoon tahan.

Musim gugur Korea Selatan, Se Hoon takkan pernah lupa.

"Kyaaaaa~ sudah terlihat! Kajja, Se Hoon-ah! Ppalli!"

Lu Han menarik tangan Se Hoon lebih kencang saat tujuan mereka hampir dekat. Lalu kemudian namja manis itu berhenti mendadak, membuat Se Hoon menabrak punggungnya.

DEG!

Mata Se Hoon membulat saat hidungnya menyentuh lembut jaket yang dikenakan Lu Han.

"_Harum… Sakura…"_

"Sampai!"

Lu Han membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sontak Se Hoon memundurkan tubuhnya sementara matanya masih membulat terkesima.

"Huuaaahh…sudah lama aku tidak kesini!" Lu Han merentangkan tangannya, menghirup banyak banyak udara khas yang sudah lama tidak ia hirup, "kajja, kita masuk!"

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat nyaman. Tempat paling pojok sangat strategis dengan pemandangan indah dengan background musim gugur. Lu Han tersenyum senang, lalu menghampiri meja kosong itu dengan tergesa-gesa, takut direbut orang lain. Namun ia kembali berbalik saat melupakan sesuatu,

"Aku pesan—"

"Bubble tea rasa Taro dan Chocolate."

Se Hoon tersenyum canggung pada Lu Han, lalu segera berjalan melewati Lu Han dan duduk di tempat itu—pojok. Sementara Lu Han masih terkejut, karena saat ia hendak memesan bubble tea malah Se Hoon yang mendahuluinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya heran.

"_Kenapa Se Hoon tau rasa kesukaanku?"_

Lu Han mengedikkan bahunya kemudian duduk didepan Se Hoon yang menatap intens keluar jendela. Tempat ini memang tempat terbaik, pemandangannya sungguh Se Hoon sukai.

"Eum, Se Hoon-ah, kenapa kau bisa tahu rasa bubble tea kesukaanku?"

Inilah pertanyaan yang coba Se Hoon hindari. "Euum… jinjja? Kebetulan sekali, hyung…" jawab Se Hoon mencoba untuk tidak gugup. Setidaknya kemampuan berbohongnya lebih baik dari Chan Yeol.

Lu Han mengernyit, sempat berpikir Se Hoon menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi sudahlah, ini bisa disebut dengan tahap perkenalan bagi Lu Han dan ia tak ingin mengacaukannya.

"Kau tahu? Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku, aku sering membeli bubble tea disini."

"_Aku tahu, hyung… awalnya kau mencoba semua rasa, lalu akhirnya menetapkan pilihanmu pada rasa Taro. Tempat di pojok ini adalah tempat favoritmu bila kau masih ingin tinggal disini sebelum pulang. Aku takkan pernah melupakan sinarmu itu, hyung…"_

"J-jinjja, hyung…?"

Lu Han mem-poutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal karena sikap Se Hoon masih kaku padanya. Ia tidak suka suasana yang canggung. Hm, harus darimana ia memulai?

"Ini pesanan kalian—wah, ternyata itu kau, Lu Han-sshi? Aku tidak menyangka…" laki-laki bertubuh agak sedikit tambun itu tersenyum ramah pada Lu Han, Se Hoon sedikit risih.

"Aaahh…ahjussi! Lama tak bertemu! Aku rindu sekali pada tempat ini dan juga bubble tea-mu! Di Cina tidak ada yang seenak ini!" kata Lu Han bersemangat, membuat laki-laki tadi tertawa kecil.

"Aaaahh…kau bisa saja… lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin tampan, Lu Han-sshi, aku saja hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi, hahahaha…"

Lu Han tertawa lebar, membuat Se Hoon lagi-lagi terpaku. Tawa ini…sudah lama ia tak melihatnya…

.

* * *

_**I hope it helps me now.**_

_**I hope the God will help me**_

_**I don't have enough confidence more and more to overcome myself**_

* * *

.

Seandainya… Se Hoon bisa memiliki tawa itu, senyuman itu… ia takkan menginginkan apapun lagi. Melihatnya tersenyum, melihatnya tertawa, adalah sebuah kebahagiaan panjang tak terbatas bagi Se Hoon.

Sang ahjussi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Se Hoon, dan kembali terhenyak, "Wah, kau juga, anak muda… lama tidak bertemu!"

Se Hoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, _"Gawat…"_

"Aahh… kau dan Lu Han-sshi menghilang secara bersamaan dan datang di waktu yang bersamaan. Takdir seperti apa yang mengikat kalian?" tanyanya sedikit bercanda.

Se Hoon hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Iris matanya melirik Lu Han yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Ahjussi…mengenal Se Hoon?"

"Waahh… jadi namamu Se Hoon?" mata sipitnya ia alihkan pada Lu Han, "tentu saja aku mengenalnya… dulu dia sering membeli bubble tea juga, selalu setelah kau membelinya." Jelasnya. Dan itu membuat mata Lu Han semakin melebar.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang datang, nikmatilah minuman kalian…" ahjussi itu membalikkan badannya, namun belum sempat ia melangkah, ia berbalik lagi, "ngomong-ngomong itu gratis! Anggap saja ucapan selamat datang kembali." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Gamsahamnida, ahjussi! Anda baik sekali!" Lu Han berdiri lalu membungkuk pada pria itu.

"Hahahaha…jangan sungkan…pelanggan adalah prioritasku juga…" jawabnya lalu akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Lu Han menghela napas kasar, lalu duduk kembali dengan seribu pertanyaan dibenaknya. Pertanyaan tentang namja yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Oh Se Hoon bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ingin rasanya ia berlari jauh dari tempat ini, berlari bersama resah yang ia rasakan. Sungguh diluar perkiraan, ia tak ingin Lu Han mengetahui rahasianya secepat ini!

"Jadi…kau juga sering membeli bubble tea disini?" tanya Lu Han penuh selidik, bahkan bubble tea yang ia rindukan pun diabaikannya.

Se Hoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tatapan Lu Han seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Euungg…itu…a-aku…hanya…" ia melirik Lu Han sekali lagi, namun namja itu masih tetap menatapnya seperti menatap seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Se Hoon menarik napas panjang, tidak punya pilihan lain. "N-ne, hyung…" jawab Se Hoon ragu. Jika seandainya Lu Han mengetahui rahasianya pun…Se Hoon hanya berharap agar tidak mati saat itu juga.

Hening, Lu Han tidak merespon.

"KYAAA~ kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau juga suka bubble tea?! Kalau aku tahu dari awal aku tidak akan susah-susah memelas pada Tao dan Min Seok hyung, atau Baek Hyun, atau Chan Yeol, atau Kyung Soo, dan Yi Xing!"

"Eh?" Se Hoon terkejut bukan main mendengar respon Lu Han yang agak panjang dan berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak, Lu Han berucap begitu cepat sementara kedua tangannya tidak mau diam. Tidakkah ia…?

Lu Han menyedot bubble tea yang sempat ia acuhkan, "Ummm… WOOOAAAHH~~ mashitaaaa! Pantas saja aku sangat merindukan segelas minuman unik ini!" ia kembali menyeruput minumannya, meninggalkan Se Hoon yang terheran-heran karena tingkah Lu Han.

Sungguh apa adanya. Berbagai ekspresi yang Lu Han keluarkan begitu lepas, tidak canggung sama sekali padahal ia terhitung baru mengenal Se Hoon. Dan Se Hoon menyukainya. Sangat.

"Eh, kau suka rasa chocho? Itu rasa yang pertama kali aku coba! Memang enak, tapi sayangnya aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan taro," Lu Han mengangkat gelas bubble tea-nya yang kini tinggal setengah, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Matanya tiba-tiba memicing kearah Se Hoon. Se Hoon salah tingkah.

"Kenapa bubble tea-mu kau acuhkan begitu? Lihatlah, dia memelas ingin diminum, hehehe…" Lu Han terkekeh pelan, membuat semburat merah tercipta di pipi mulus Se Hoon. Dengan refleks ia meminum bubble tea-nya, merasakan segelas kebahagiannya lagi. Lu Han tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Euumm…ngomong-ngomong, tadi ahjussi bilang kau sering membeli bubble tea setelah aku membelinya. Aku selalu membelinya sepulang sekolah, kau sekolah dimana, Se Hoon-ah?"

DEG~

Se Hoon membeku ditempat. Haruskah ia menjawabnya? "Seoul…Arts High School…hyung…"

Lu Han hampir saja memuntahkan minumanya seandainya ia tidak menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat lucu menatap Se Hoon tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau hoobaeku?! KYAAAA~~ kau tega sekali, Oh Se Hoon… seharusnya kita sudah mengenal sejak dulu! Haish…"

Lu Han memajukan bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya jika sedikit kesal. Membuat Se Hoon mati-matian meredakan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat.

"_Aku mengenalmu, hyung…sangat…kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya…"_

"Ji-jinjja…hyung? Wah…pantas aku merasa pernah mendengar namamu…" kata Se Hoon kikuk, berusaha agar terdengar meyakinkan.

Lu Han mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sempat sekolah disana hampir dua tahun berkat beasiswa pertukaran pelajar, tapi kemudian ada masalah dalam keluargaku yang mengharuskanku kembali ke China. Haaahh~ padahal aku sudah nyaman disini," Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, mengagumi betapa indahnya musim gugur hari ini,

"lalu aku mengundurkan diri dari beasiswa itu, lagipula memang waktuku hampir habis dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku…" katanya lirih.

Se Hoon tercekat, akhirnya ia menemukan alasan kepergian Lu Han yang tiba-tiba. "Itu artinya hyung pintar, begitu?"

Lu Han memicingkan matanya, "Apa maksudnya pertanyaanmu itu?"

Merasakan orang didepannya tersinggung dengan candaan tidak lucu yang ia buat, Se Hoon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ma-maksudku bu-bukan seperti itu, hyung! Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh!"

Lu Han tidak menjawab, ia masih memicingkan matanya menatap Se Hoon tajam. Se Hoon menelan salivanya gugup. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Mmmphh—mpphh…Bwahahahahahaha… ekspresimu lucu sekali, Se Hoon-ah! Ahahahahahaha..."

"Aish, hyung! Tidak lucu!" tanpa sadar Se Hoon mem-poutkan bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal—yang tanpa sadar ia pelajari dari Lu Han—yang sering ditujukannya pada hyung-hyungnya. Namun kemudian ia terkesiap kaget, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu didepan Lu Han? Memalukan.

Lu Han yang melihatnya malah tertawa semakin lebar, berkata dalam hati bahwa Se Hoon sangat imut saat melakukan itu. _"Wajar, dia itu maknae, maknae memang harus bisa aegyo~ Tapi yang tadi… aigoo manisnya~" _batin Lu Han disela tawanya.

"Wuuaahh…sepertinya aku punya saingan dalam memperebutkan gelar member ter-aegyo. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding sekarang?"

"Mwo?" Se Hoon membulatkan matanya. Harus melihat aegyo seorang Xi Lu Han? Dapatkah Se Hoon menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk atau bahkan mencium namja manis itu?

"Ne! Kajja, kita suit dulu—"

"Tu-tunggu, hyung!" Se Hoon dengan cepat memotong perkataan Lu Han, "aku…euumm…tidak bisa melakukan aegyo…" kata Se Hoon setengah berbisik.

"Mwo?" giliran Lu Han yang membulatkan matanya, "aaahh~ gwenchanayo… lakukan sebisamu saja, Se Hoon-ah! Ayolah, jangan malu padaku! Sekarang kita suit—"

"Jamkanman!" Se Hoon lagi-lagi menahan Lu Han, "ha-harus sekarang…? Tidak bisakah nanti saja di dorm?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Supaya nanti Kai bisa menahanku agar tidak menyentuhmu, hyung! Haish, siapa yang harus kusalahkan atas dirimu yang begitu indah?" _rutuk Se Hoon dalam hati.

"Errr…" Se Hoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "hyungdeul…bisa kita jadikan juri." Kata Se Hoon. Untunglah otaknya tidak sedang bermasalah kali ini.

Lu Han tampak berpikir, "Benar juga," katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "tapi kau jangan curang,"

"N-ne, tentu saja, mana berani aku curang padamu, hyung." jawab Se Hoon dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

Lu Han tersenyum manis. Baru beberapa jam berkenalan dengan Se Hoon dan ia sudah bicara panjang lebar seperti ini merupakan suatu rekor tersendiri bagi Lu Han. Ia memang sedikit pemilih, mungkin karena itu ia tidak mengenal Se Hoon. Lu Han memang terbuka, namun dunianya hanya sebatas lingkaran itu-itu saja.

"_Tapi sekarang…" _dialihkannya pandangannya pada Se Hoon yang sedang menyeruput bubble tea-nya sambil menatap keluar jendela, _"entah kenapa aku ingin dekat dengannya…"_

"Eh, bubble tea-ku sudah habis dan aku masih merindukannya. Aku akan memesan lagi, kau tunggu disini, Se Hoon-ah!"

Se Hoon mengangguk cepat. Dibiarkannya malaikat itu pergi sebentar, agar ia bisa meredakan gejolak yang membuncah didadanya. Sungguh, ini rasanya sangat…menyenangkan…

"_Hyung…apakah…kita seperti bulan dan matahari? Bukankah…sinar bulan itu berasal dari mentari? Seperti itulah aku… cahayaku adalah dirimu, tanpamu aku akan mati…"_

Diam-diam Se Hoon mengamati gerak-gerik Lu Han. Wajah itu, senyum itu…bisakah suatu saat ia memilikinya?

"_Aku hanyalah satelit, sementara kau sumber kehidupan… dapatkah aku memelukmu? Ingin rasanya aku memonopoli sinar indahmu itu. Sayangnya… kita terpisah jauh…"_

Se Hoon menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ya…ia akui, ia takkan pernah bisa menghapus perasaannya ini. Kalau seperti ini…lebih baik Se Hoon mempertahankannya, membiarkannya tumbuh semakin dalam. Walau itu mengoyak hatinya sekalipun, tapi…dengan seulas senyuman Lu Han, Se Hoon yakin mampu bertahan.

Mungkin ia bisa lebih bahagia daripada harus menekan perasaan itu, seperti kata Jong In.

"_Kurasa kini aku menyukai angka 400, sebab jika bukan karena kebetulan bahwa matahari 400 kali lebih besar dan 400 kali lebih jauh dari bulan, tidak akan ada yang namanya gerhana matahari…"_

Se Hoon tersenyum lega, meluapkan perasaannya tatkala melihat Lu Han berjalan mendekat dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"…_dan aku takkan bisa menikmati sinarmu untukku sendiri…"_

_._

* * *

_**Someday after this darkness clear up**_

_**I hope the warm sunshine dries these tears**_

_**But wait it'll come**_

_**Although the night is long, the sun comes up**_

_**Someday my painful heart will get well**_

_**Someday… Someday…**_

**(IU - Someday)**

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue… **

**.**

CHAP 2! Ini nih resiko ga pake draft dulu sebelum bikin FF, plot-nya ancur seancur-ancurnya -_-

Kenapa karakter Lulu kayaknya terlalu imut dalam ukuran namja normal(?) ? o_o Sehun juga OOC sangaaatt~~ yah, biarlah karakter Sehun menjadi kegalauan tersendiri bagi saya (APAAN)

Huwaah gatau lah, -,- Dan apa pula ituh, pake adu aegyo, itu aku blank banget ga punya ide apapun malah melencengnya kesana -_- #curhat

.

**BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO :**

**ajib4ff, Oh Dhan Mi, ferinaref, 12Wolf (Super thanks! ^^), baby reindeer**

****.

Review again~?


End file.
